


海边一辆车

by Terressalian



Category: Method (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terressalian/pseuds/Terressalian
Summary: 私设已经确定关系打榜结束后的海边甜蜜pwp





	海边一辆车

副驾驶的椅背调到最低，男孩舒舒服服地躺着，脸朝向正在开车的男人，沉沉入睡。录完最后一个节目已经是凌晨了，可男孩执意当晚就走，跟经纪人招呼一声就钻进车里催男人出发。  
他的舞台妆还没有卸，深黑的眼线，魅惑的唇色，没有了制造氛围的烟雾和聚光灯，这妆容实在太浓艳了。只是这样的浓妆，也掩饰不了男孩的疲惫。  
最近，男孩所在的组合出了新专辑，从前期准备到最近的打榜公演，一直都没有休息的时间，也就没法和男人见面。男人想他，但也理解他，只好绞尽脑汁地搜罗一些加油鼓劲的话，录下来，发给他，然后听男孩用软糯的声音哼哼唧唧地埋怨经纪人不让他吃好吃的。  
真是瘦了不少啊。男人轻轻抚了抚男孩的发。男孩感到被触碰，迷迷糊糊睁开眼瞧他，小声地打了个哈欠。  
“醒了？再睡会儿吧，还没到。”男人柔声地说，感觉男孩蹭了蹭自己的手，在掌心落下一个轻吻。  
“不睡了。我看看你。”男孩动动身子，像猫儿一样伸了个懒腰，眯着眼笑。  
车窗外的晨曦渐渐明亮起来，朝霞如滴入清水中的红色颜料，一丝一缕地晕开。  
“要等着看日出吗？很快就到海边了。”男人转个弯，下了高速。不久，车子就可以在宽阔的海边公路上飞驰。  
“好啊。和你一起，怎么都好。”男孩开点窗户，深吸一口清新冷冽的空气。  
男人在一个休息站短暂地停了一下，因为男孩要卸妆。  
“我其实很讨厌这些化妆品。”男孩用卸妆油细细地清理了一遍，接过男人递来的洗面奶，抹了一脸白沫。“每次画完这种浓妆我都不会照镜子，因为镜子里的人一点也不像我。”他闭紧了眼睛，接了一捧凉水直接扑到脸上，把那些泡沫冲掉。看他洗的差不多了，男人让他转过来，用毛巾小心翼翼地拭去他脸上的水珠。  
卸去刻意装出的妖媚，男孩原本干净清纯的样貌反而更加迷人。男人看着闭着眼睛浅浅微笑的男孩，情不自禁地捧着他的脸，吻他。  
男孩滞了一瞬，很快反客为主，软软滑滑的小舌头舔着他的牙关，固执地探进另一方温热，追逐他的舌。本来只打算浅尝辄止的男人一下被勾起了火，一只手移到男孩腰间，一只手扣住他的后脑，霸道地攻城略地。他能感到怀里的人越来越软，丝萝般的手臂攀着他的肩膀，依附着他。  
很久没这样放肆地接吻，一时间竟有些难舍难分。好在两人都记得这是随时可能有人闯入的公共洗手间。意犹未尽地勉强分开，男人握着男孩的手腕匆匆向车走去。  
他开的很快，迎着朝阳，在无人的公路上呼啸而过。  
海边有个很大的自助停车场，能看见海滩。上百辆大大小小的车停在这里，没人会注意到其中一辆深色车窗的越野车里当红爱豆衣衫半褪，跨坐在一个男人身上，和他激吻。  
男人的手急切地探进他的衣服，温柔地由上而下，抚摸他的蝴蝶骨和脊柱。还有那对腰涡，像是在甜蜜地唤着：“来呀……”  
皮肤的触感是光滑的，白皙水嫩，上好的绸缎也比不上。  
上衣脱了一半，挂在身上，男孩干脆脱掉，甩到一边，俯下身，咬了一口男人的下颌，去解他的扣子。  
已经是深秋了，但车里暖气开的足，倒也不觉得冷，只是越烧越旺的欲火，让男孩脸上一片绯红。  
“我的英佑啊，是带着霞光的孩子。”男人由着他在身前动作，抚着他的脸，笑的宠溺。  
男孩抬起头，挑着眉瞅他，啃了一口溢出甜言蜜语的嘴唇，像某种小动物，莱茵石般的眼睛晶亮晶亮的。  
男人丢开上衣，露出精壮的肌肉，抽出皮带，拉开裤链。男孩自己脱了裤子，直勾勾地盯着男人的每一个动作。  
男人笑笑，拉着他接了一个带着黏腻水声的长吻，微微粗糙的大手把两人的性器拢在一起抚弄。男孩几乎是立刻就难耐地哼出了声，腰发软，腿发颤，但又固执地坚持着，不肯就这样认输。  
男人的唇游走到侧颈，男孩翕合着唇瓣轻吟，下身渐渐硬了。  
“告诉我，你有没有自己弄过？”男人用半命令的口吻发问，咬了咬他的耳垂。  
“没……没有。”男孩努力保持声线的稳定，还是露出一丝颤音。  
“真没有？”  
“没有。”  
“不是这样么？”  
“嗯……哈……不是……”他撑不住了，半阖着眼，不自觉地扭动，全然不知道自己此刻有多诱人。  
男人的手施与他甜蜜的酷刑。拇指搔刮铃口，食指拨弄裂隙下方敏感处，不时照顾几下茎身。很快，他就感觉前端湿润，头抵在男人颈窝，一边喘息一边磨蹭。  
手上的动作忽然停止。他像是被抛在了半空，将要坠落。快感在消逝。他不解地看向男人，甚至带了点委屈。  
男人又安抚地套弄了几下，挤了些润滑液，试探着揉按后穴。  
很久没做这种事，男孩努力地放松，让自己慢慢适应，但还是在手指侵入时不由自主地轻叫一声。他感到男人的性器因为这一声又胀了一些。算是掰回了一点，他有点得意。男孩的小表情逃不过男人的视线。他又吻了吻他的小孩。  
真是不知道怎么爱他才算够。  
摸索一会，他找到了那个小凸起，轻轻刮擦几下，加了点力道按下去。  
“唔啊……”男孩惊呼，因强烈的快感无所适从，前端又渗出粘液。  
再攻击几次，男孩彻底无力反抗，丢兵弃甲，软软地趴在他身上哼哼，被逼出点生理性的泪水。  
确定后面开拓充分，男人才一点一点地把自己的家伙送进去。天知道他刚才忍得有多辛苦。  
男孩的呻吟细小而破碎。  
全进去之后，有一瞬的停顿，接着就是疯狂的进攻和迎合，交换彼此的思念与爱。  
男人由下而上顶弄，进的极深。有力的大手扣住男孩的髋骨不让他逃。唇舌在胸前作乱，含住乳尖，时轻时重地舔吮。男孩被肆虐的快感激的几乎稳不住身子，难耐地仰着头，随着男人的节奏上下颠晃。面对面的交合，坦然相接的目光，对方完全赤裸的肉体和灵魂就在眼前，一清二楚，毫无遮拦。  
男孩夹紧了臀部，在越发羞耻的水声中咬住了下唇，胡乱抓着男人的肩背。感觉体内的东西换了个角度，狠狠碾过他最受不了的地方，男孩瞪了男人一眼。红红的泛着水光的双眸毫无杀伤力，反倒激得男人又猛挺了几下腰，抓了满手臀肉大肆揉捏。  
到最后的一刹那，他觉得眼前只剩下光怪陆离的色块。难以言喻的极欢简直令他害怕。他拼命地想抓住什么，于是，他紧紧搂住男人，听见对方在耳畔低吼，也收紧了抱着自己的手臂。  
好想一直一直就这样拥抱，永远永远缠绕在一起。  
男人要给他清理时，男孩还是不愿意松开。男人爱怜地吻了吻他的额头：“乖，不是有三天的假期吗？时间还长着呢。”


End file.
